dcfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jamie
If you need to contact me there are 3 main methods: Email: jamie@dcdatabaseproject.com Forums: My Profile Or you can leave a message below. My prefered method is by email. Please only leave a message below if it is important and relevant to the Database Project. Thank you. ---- This is to JamieHari, I have not edited the Batman entry since you threatened me the first time! Enough, enough! I get the point! Please, move on, and stop leaving me messages about it! You also said something about me using profanity...? What are you talking about? I've never used profanity on this or any other website. I think such language shows a serious lack of intelligence and no imagination! Dk1066 :I have moved this message to my talk page, for future reference. :I don't plan to leave you any further messages about it, I was simply letting you know why I did what I did. :Further more I didn't accuse you of using profanity. I left a pre-formatted warning which states that vandalism can come in many forms, sometimes link-spamming, sometimes profanity, sometimes changing the height of Batman. :It doesn't matter now. We don't need to discuss it any further. Thank you for leaving me a message explaining your situation. :Regards, :--Jamie 19:37, 28 December 2006 (UTC) Sites down Subject: suspension of forums.dcdatabaseprojects.com news.dcdatabaseprojects.com Sorry to post this matter open here Jamie but I have attempted to contact you via your email and have been bounced twice. But as the above listed areas have been down for some time now, I was wondering if this matter was being shifted over to repair or was something far worse and possibly threatens the remainder of the project. No notes were posted to the entry page at www.dcdatabaseprojects.com/Main_Page/ as of Jan 20th 2007 on this matter. Any update would be appreciated. Thanks again for all your hard work behind the scene. kal_l_fan :Don't apologize for posting it here, that is fine. :) :The sites have been down due to technical difficulties. I know I should have made a note, but I have been pre-occupied. :No threat to the project, I promise! :) :Thank you for keeping me posted. If you ever have trouble emailing me again, you can email jamie@marveldatabase.com too... :--Jamie 01:18, 23 January 2007 (UTC) Need help Jamie. SilentJustice here. Can you go to my talk page, read the comments by Brian Kurtz and help me out, please? I've created a new template for Appearance Pages combining what I hope is the best I've seen and have started the process of upgrading the existing pages. But I'd like my template (if you agree) to be put on the Templates page for others to use. I, of course, don't have the administration access so I'm hoping you will do that for me. Thanks!--SilentJustice 01:07, 24 January 2007 (UTC) :Jamie - I'm glad I can help! Feel free to adapt the template to the Marvel project! And thanks for the assistance!--SilentJustice 00:48, 25 January 2007 (UTC) ::Is there a problem if I delete all the "no wiki" and "br" text in the template? It makes copy/paste a lot quicker. Let me know!!!!--SilentJustice 01:06, 25 January 2007 (UTC) :::Sure, since you are probably the only one that uses that template yet. Go nuts! :::I will end up changing soon, but you will see why! Trust me... a good thing! :::Anywho... You rock! Keep up the great work! :::--Jamie 15:49, 27 January 2007 (UTC) MediaWiki:Monobook Hey Jamie, can you look at this recent edit by User:Splarka? I'm not a tech guy, so I'm not sure what this is supposed to be. --Brian Kurtz 13:14, 7 March 2007 (UTC) :No worries on that one. :Splarka is a Wikia employee (and a nice guy). I actually had a beer with him at the conference in California. :) :He was just fixing the ads to look a bit nicer on the page. :--Jamie 15:59, 7 March 2007 (UTC) Comic template Hey Jamie, thanks for adding the comic template to the DCDP! I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of changing Editor-in-Chief to Executive Editor on the template. The reason I did so, is because DC doesn't really use the term Editor-in-Chief all that often. I think Jeanette Kahn is the only exec that actually used the title. Currently, DC's top-dog, Dan DiDio's official title is VP Executive Editor. Is this cool? Or should it be changed back? --Brian Kurtz 22:37, 23 April 2007 (UTC)